Unrefusable Betrayal Of The Pure
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: Kaname has a choice, either lose his son forever, or he can simply have him back ... but at what cost? In for return for his son's life he is forced to conceive another child, betraying his true love in the process. KxZ Yaoi, Mpreg, KxS (only cos I don't wanna use Yuki) mild, very mild child abuse and LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrefusable Betrayal Of The Pure**

**Quite mad with myself because I have other stories on the go and I really should complete them first nut this little short story popped up in my head and I can't get it out so I just had to get my lappy out and type away Xd**

**Summary: Kaname has finally achieved his heart's desire ... He is now the Pureblood King, he has his soulmate. His precious children ... but would he sacrifice the "purity and betray" his happiness and family by constantly trying to impregnate another woman? **

**W arnings: Firstly, obviously lots and lots of LEMONS with cum shooting everywhere! Well obviously he has to fuck her to get her pregnant ;) Yaoi & Mpreg. Violence towards end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK if I did, Rido would be with Shiki's mother and Yuki wouldn't exsist!**

**A/N: Though I hate to admit this, I am a bit of an emotional Sado-masochist, I always enjoy it more heart shattering and painful before the perfect unbreakable couple live happily ever after ... Also as I needed a Pureblood Princess and I despise Yuki so much I couldn't possibly use her for what I have in mind, and as Juri & Shizuka are dead I will have to use Sara. I don't really know what she is like so please forgive if I get anything wrong...**

King Kaname felt relief wash over him as he signed his name of the last document of the day. He'd caught up with all of his paperwork, now he was free to rest and relax. He headed straight out to back garden of his huge palace where he could hear the sound of joyful laughing and innocent giggling. Two of the most important people in his life were running around playing with a ball, well the boy was kicking it and trying to run away while the beautiful little girl in the frilly pink dress tackled him down playfully.

"You kicked my dolly's tea party over on purpose, you are very naughty and I'll tell mama!"

"Not my fault your stupid dolls were in the way! Wasn't even real tea in it! Horrible girly stuff." Making a face, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"KISEKI KURAN, YOU APOLOGISE TO AKEMI THIS INSTANCE! You have been taught manners befitting those of a Kuran. And Akemi, that isn't the behaviour of a Princess."

"OK," Kiseki, sniffed sadly, "I am sorry Akemi."

"Is alright brother," she smiled hugging him. "I love you. Sorry Dada"

Watching them to run off, hand in hand. Kaname feeling so proud of his two eldest children, Kaname decided to go now to find the other two most important people in his life. His wife and youngest. On the large decking veranda sat his partner on a large soft blanket covered in food, cooing and sitting in his mother's lap, Ayumu tried to eat a little cream cheese sandwich, which was going everywhere due to the fact he wasn't old enough to properly start eating yet.

"Hey my darling, wanna join our little picnic," laughed Zero, kissing Kaname as he sat beside him.

"Well I would but it looks like all the food is nearly gone, and I dunno how much this monster has had," he stroked Ayumu's chubby baby cheek, removing all the crumbs that had gathered there. Ayumu grabbed Kaname's finger in his hand and stuck it his mouth.

Zero smiled widely, laughing at how cute his son was, resting his head on Kaname's shoulder, he watched happily as Kaname kept trying to reach down to pick a snack from the plates set out but Ayumu kept stealing it out of his hand and throwing it at him.

"You my little man, are a total little terror, are you trying to make Daddy starve or something?" Kaname giggled, stroking his soft brown curls that was just like his, looking into the lilac eyes which he had inherited from his mother. His older brother and sister had the same mixture of the Kuran/Kiryu genes too.

Oh what a perfect family moment. One neither they thought they would ever get to share thanks to the long hard journey it had took to get there. To think at school they hated each other, pure hate that turned into pure love. An eternal forever love. It gave Kaname more inner strength now he knew he had a future pushing him to finally seize the senate and become his rightful place as Pureblood King helping pacify the war of humans vs Vampires even more..

Snuggling up contently on Zero's shoulder, nothing else could make him feel more happy, well except maybe repeatedly slapping & humiliating Aido, hmm that's a thought. I'll invite him over tonight. No, I will invite him over to babysit, then I can have some "quality time alone" with Zero. Lost in his dirty thoughts he looked up with lustful staring into bright lilac ... lips drawing closer ... tongues about to meet ...

"MAMA! DADA! MAMA! DADA! MAMA! DADAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Akemi, what's wrong darling?" asked Zero, placing his hand on his shaking daugther's shoulders, as she was puffing, face red from rushing up at full speed. Heaving, to try and get her breath back, "It's Kiskei Mama."

Kaname worriedly took Akemi by the shoulders so he was looking at her full on, "what about Kiseki, tell me!"

"I was in my wooden house and I, I looked out the window and saw Kiseki playing by the trees with his cars and and and ...," Akemi burst out crying, "a man came out from trees, he tried to grab him but Kiseki struggled so the man hit hi, knocked him out and stole Kiseki."

"My baby!" panicked Zero, getting up to run to the wood at the end of their estate "Kiskei!"

"Zero, calm down, you take Ayumu inside," turning back to Akemi, "you follow Mama, but first you have got to tell me, think darling, what did this man look like?"

"He had blonde hair and a blonde beard. Those metal things in his ears like me and Mama have. And he was very old looking Dada, even more so than Grandpa Kaien, and and...," she tried, bless her, to remember all facts into helping find her brother, "and he kind of reminded me of Uncle Takuma."

Eyes turning red, Kaname said plainly "Asato Ichijo, I will kill you."

OK, just a quick starter to get you going, I was going to write the scene at the council but that will be next chapter as I felt this story would be better in short burst. And btw sorry for making Zero so OOC but he is the female/uke.

Anyways, until next time my lovely readers! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm laying in bed, can't sleep, so I'm playing with my phone, check Mail app and see that within only 6 hours of posting the first chapter, I already have like 10 new notifications! I So as I couldn't sleep I got my lappy out just for all you wonderful people! Mwah! X**

No, Asato wouldn't be at Senate, Kaname was sure of that. Asato wouldn't just walk in the front door of the Council with the 5 year old Prince tucked under his arm. All senses was telling him to go to the Ichijo mansion. Maybe it was too obvious but no, it was as if Kiseki himself was calling him to go there, so outside the door of the Ichijo mansion was where he was standing . Without using up precious time to stop and be gentleman to ring the doorbell or use the ornate knocker, Kaname just burst into the large manor; immediately upon seeing Asato he had him pinned up against the wall by his throat. Eyes reddened, fangs bared, fingers clawed upon seeing Kiseki's toy car dropped casually, by the smell of son which entered his nostrils.

Ichijo just laughed evilly at Kaname's hand around his throat. "Are you really going to kill me Kaname? Surely you would have the intelligence to realise if you kill me you will never know where that little brat is."

"Where is my son?" Kaname flared, banging Asato's head against the wall. HARD. Enough to draw blood, "what do you want money, power, blood, just give him back to me." Another few hard bangs to the head to 'hurry him up' with answering him.

"Neither I assure you Kaname, let us discuss it calmly " smirked Ichijo, nodding his head over to his large oak desk, it was set with two wine glasses and the chairs placed on either side. Obviously set for two people, as if it was already waiting for a formal conversation to take place.

As Kaname still had his tight grasp on Ichijo, he threw him by the neck to one of the chairs. Following he placed himself in the other chair, watching as Ichijo clambered up from his sprawled position on the floor as he too sat his seat.

"So, talk."

"Where ever are my manners? Would you like some wine? Your Majesty," Ichijo really drawing the length of the word "Majesty" out, pouring wine into Kaname's glass. Kaname's anger shattered the glasses and bottle in an instance.

"Cut the crap and just get on with it."

"Oh very well," sighed Ichijo, knowing he may as now tell him, he begun to explain, "We the Council, have forever served and tried to protect our sacred few Purebloods that are left, especially you as the Kuran name is at the roots of all our Vampire ancestors, but as King you do not seem to see the importance of continuing the royal bloodline."

"If you are insinuating I must have an heir, then your brain is as twisted as your actions. That cute kid with the wavy brown hair, wearing a black silk shirt just to look even more like his father that you callously stole, is my son, my eldest son therefore it means Kiseki Kuran is my heir and will take my place on the throne."

Ichijo grimaced as if he had smelt something rotten. "That's exactly the problem. He is the problem. Or should I rather say, - his mother is. Out of all the everyone in the world, you decided on a Level D, a former Hunter, and a MALE at that!. That "cute kid" as you put it, the blood that runs through his veins is not Pure, you, by mating with such a low creature, you have diluted the sacred rare Pureblood down with nothing but vile, dirty sewage water. And to think, God, there's 2 more of those disgustingly fowl mistakes of yours still living upon this Earth too. Shame I didn't have time to take them as well."

Kaname reached across the table ready to strike as a wild animal upon hearing his children spoke of in such a way, but recoiled, he knew hitting out wouldn't help. Hitting out would not save his son. He just learnt to keep his anger in and put on his cool calm mask he always tried to present in public.

"For your information, whatever you may think of the quality of blood in all 3 of my children, yes they have Pure blood from myself, as for their mother, I can assure you, Zero has drunk gallons of my blood over the years, and well to be honest, Zero has had gallons and gallons of ALL of my bodily liquids ingested into him that I wouldn't be surprised if his whole DNA has changed to that of a Pureblood!"

"Who's talking crap now?" asked Asato, nearly throwing up at the thought of the things Kaname and Zero got up to together, though he could never imagine to what extent they really done, "you're King but you enjoy to partake in such sickening past times as that with another man? Yes, we have a have a sickening pervert for a King."

"So you baited me to come here just so I could hear your negative views on myself, my children and my choices including my own sexuality? I am shocked to learn you are against homosexuals considering all the blowjobs you must of received to help men climb higher in the Council."

"How can you talk about all those as if they normal everyday occurrences? It's a disgrace, your children are a disgrace to all Vampire kind and a stain on history, but no I haven't "baited you here just to talk rubbish" to you. I bade you to come here so as to strike a deal. As you are King, and a Kuran, I feel you do at least deserve a chance to redeem yourself for the sin you have commited."

"Go on, just tell me, cards on the table, put it too me what this deal is." Kaname answered now wearisome of this conversation that had so far led nowhere except to hear what the Council's real view on him was.

"OK. Basically you have to provide us with a REAL 100% Pureblood heir. Meaning you will have to mate with another Pureblood, and a FEMALE at that. Every month you will mate with her until she becomes pregnant with your child, the next Pureblood King. At the news she has fallen and will bear your child, you will get that filth back that you call Kiseki, alive and unharmed. There are rules though, you send anyone to look or rescue him, he will automatically have his throat slashed open by a Hunter's blade. So yeah if you want him back soon, you just got to Fuck, Fuck and Fuck HARD!"

Asato Ichijo laughed the most darkest laugh ever upon seeing the look of despair on Kaname's face, knowing that Kaname knew had no other choice but to give in as the realisation began to dawn on him what he had to do and go through. Kaname pulled out his wallet where he took a long look at the photograph of his darling son that he had there. Sighing sadly and brokenly, Kaname answered.

"So who would I have to conceive with? The only female Purebloods I know of are a) my mother who passed away, b) Shizuka who's heart I happily crushed within my hand and c) that wretched idiotic girl that I had the misfortune of having as a sibling, decapitating her is one of my favourite memories. Pureblood families are waning so that I can't even think of a true female Pureblood still walking the earth."

"There is me, my Majesty," whispered a voice seductively in his ear, arms wrapping around him. It was as if she had appeared out of thin air. Turning suddenly, he saw the crinkly golden hair of Sara, the last remaining Pureblood of the lost Shirabuki family, "you will conceive with me and I shall be the mother of your child, and I should let you know Kaname, I am fertile right now."

**Ha! So the lemons will start next chapter ;) Please don't get me wrong, I love you all but I want to give a special shoutout and thankyou to PeachyQ73, you see the very first KaZe MPreg I read was yours and the son was named Kiseki so ever since I've always thought of their first-born son being called Kiseki, no matter the circumstances. *bows* I thankyou and I hope you don't mind me borrowing your name. If anyone is interested, I also feel the same way about 'Akemi' whenever they have a daughter, it's from a story called Just In Time. I urge all KaZe/MPreg fans to read it :D**

**Until next time my darlings xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you heard of this new SOPA law? I am literally in tears by it, if you haven't heard about the law it basically means you can serve jail time for uploading copyrighted material. Including writing Fan Fiction, as we are basing our stories on copyrighted characters. In short – NO MORE FAN FICTION! I won't be able to post no more pics to Instagram which I am totally addicted to (KAZEYAOI if you want to follow) So as this is my favourite fiction I am writing at the moment I am going to hurry and get this finished and published ASAP in case the worst will happen ... *cries***

**Anyway, thankyou for all thats read, followed and favourited this story **

**Ben4Kevin: First I want to say hi! I see your name alot on KaZe fictions, and as for you asking if KaZe will have another baby, no they won't. They deeply love each other so emotionally and psychically they will have at least another 1000 but all those won't be written into the story lol.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. (See SOPA, I'm admitting its not mine, she owns it and if she don't mind, why should you?)**

**LEMON ! LEMON ! LEMON !**

Putting his wallet away, the image of his son's smiling adorable face that was the double of his, still emblazoned in his brain. The undying constant love he had for Kiseki ran through his entire being. He knew his unquestionable love for Kiseki, Akemi and Ayumu was enough to make him sacrifice anything for their safety. Even give his own life if necessary. Kaname was dreading and sickened to the stomach even by just thinking of the forbidden act he had to commit. He was worried also, how would be able to perform both psychically as he had no sexual attraction to women at all, and mainly, emotionally, he would be cheating on his Zero, that broke his heart most but Kaname had already made up his mind.

"Ichijo, as I see I have no alternative then I will go ahead and will do what you wish of me. I will," he struggled to get the word out, "I will ... I will continue to sleep with Sara, until ... until she falls pregnant with my child."

He tried to keep his cool mask on but it was becoming a harder and harder job to achieve. Ichijo and Sara smiled a triumphant to each other at seeing the defeated look upon Kaname's face. At the tears that was threatening to fall from his eyes though they never would, he still had some dignity to keep.

"Well as Sara-Sama is, as she already said is fertile right now. The perfect time to get started would be immediately, I mean why waste a chance and wait until next month?, Sooner the better hey?" Ichijo smirking happily at each word he said, "as you can see, this is a very large mansion, might as well just use one of the many bedrooms here."

"That is extremely kind of you Ichijo, come my Majesty," She held her hand out to him.

"Please, just call me Kaname, and as to be a gentleman, you are a lady, so you may go ahead and decide which room we are to take."

He rose from his seat, refused her hand and simply followed behind her up the grand staircase. He did not have courage to turn and look at Ichijo, he did not want to see his current look though he could probably tell. Coming to the second to last room on the aisle of the left wing of the manor, Sara opened the door and entered as did Kaname. The room was a pale pink and cream throughout, probably why she chose it, also it could of been because of the large 4 poster draped bed in the centre.

"Oh, Kaname if only you knew how much I have always been in love with you, but now, no more do I have to wait!"

Immediately without warning, Sara attacked Kaname with her lips planted on his his. He was caught unaware and nearly stumbled backwards but Sara caught him by wrapping her arms tight around him pulling him back for the kiss. Kaname knew he had to show some response but these lips didn't taste to what he was familiar to, they wasn't his Zero's lips but at least she was wearing a fruit flavoured lip gloss, that would help him cope a little. He moved his lips against hers, hopefully that would be enough for her. She broke away from the kiss and pushed him playfully so that he fell back on the bed. Standing in front of him, she removed her flowing clothes slowly.

Now standing in nothing but her silky lingerie, she posed seductively as to let Kaname see every inch of her body that was on offer to him. Certain other areas she wanted Kaname to discover for himself. Kaname let his gaze shift over her form, at least being a Pureblood her body was total perfection. Perfect shape, perfect complexion, perfect breast. _Oh my god, did I just think that? _Kaname quickly was reminded though of the other times he'd continually seen someone wearing silky lingerie – all I can say is Kaname and Zero had all type of fetishes, he loved the sight of Zero wearing red lacy panties that couldn't quite contain all of his large equipment so the head would be pushed up over the top, or a ball hanging from the side, in the end he'd brought Zero crotchless see-through black ones so it could easily all hang out. Kaname felt himself stiffen just at the memory.

Sara climbed on to the bed, making a grab for his tie, she pulled it so it jerked his head towards her where she again attacked him a hard kiss, lowering her hands she unbuttoned his his black shirt that he always loved to wear. (as did Kiseki) Sara unbelted him and slide his slacks down his legs. There. There right in the middle was black expensive looking boxers. Inside there was the place she had spent her whole dreaming of being. And now was her chance as she began to rub over the top at first, feeling stiffen slightly more, she relieved it from his boxers, rubbing more. Her mouth that was still harshly kissing his mouth, moved lower, down his neck, across his broad chest, each nipple, all along his toned stomach, lower until her mouth finally met the same where her hand was. Her harsh kisses was attacking his cock before devouring it whole. Sara slurped and "mmmed" as if she was sucking the world's tastied ice cream.

Kaname closed his eyes and turned his head away. _"It is Zero. It is Zero's lips. It is Zero's mouth. It is_ _Zero's tongue. It is Zero's fangs. The reason it's not the quality of before is because he's tired. It is_ _Zero."_ It was like a mantra that kept running through his head as Sara continued to encase his cock in her saliva and pumped it away with a open hand.

He couldn't deny he was getting very hard now. Purebloods were extremely sensitive in intimate areas, he was scared to question himself if it was that or the fact he was starting to enjoy himself that was the cause. At the moment he hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

Crawling back up so she was now leaning over him, she took both of his hand in each of hers and placed them on her breasts. Kaname squeezed and squeezed, feeling them, rolling them, he had to admit to himself then he liked them ... and wanted to see more ...he reached around her back and unclipped her bra, thus revealing the two large mounds with pert nipples. Kaname rolled her over straddling her and continued, hesitantly his head become lower and curiously took one nipple in mouth and sucked a little . The other nipple getting the same treatment. He hated it, he really did, but her nipples where making him rock hard.

_Might as well get on with it over and done with now. Quicker it's done I quicker I get home to Zero and my 3 ... 2 children ..._

He was now kneeling between her with her legs wide open, breathing deep he took her final garment off. For a split second he was shocked to see her vagina, believe it or not, being a gay man he'd never seen one (excuse the pun) In the flesh, only his daughters of course when he use to change her diaper though he normally made Zero do it.

_I have to do this for Kiseki ..._

He tried to position himself so, rubbing his enormous head along the entrance, grunting as he tried to push but no, not even the tip was going inside. He kept forcing but it wasn't enough and Sara was wincing in pain.

"I don't understand, I'm sorry Sara," it's not working."

"It is because ... " purred Sara, stroking his face, "I am a virgin, totally pure. I kept myself for you. All yours. I want you Kaname Kuran to be the one to break me in."

Kaname slapped his head harshly in frustration. God, how much more difficult was this gonna be for him?

_So I have got to fuck her, cheat on Zero and get her pregnant ... because of her and Ichijo's sick mind my family and future is probably ruined ... So if she wants me to break her ... I will fucking break this bitch in half!_

He felt not a single scrap of remorse or sympathy for her as she screamed out in total agony as his entire 19 inches penetrated her in one whole shove. His Pureblood hearing picking up the sound of loud rip, his nose picking up the overwhelming scent of blood from where he had torn her inner walls. (Well he can't help being so big! ;) )

Eyes redden as he went straight into blood lust, the lust that overshadowed all his mind and body. Driven by need and lust, and anger, he thrusts and pounded, thrust and pounded, again and again. Smashing into her constantly until finally at last this month's duty would be over ... he come deep right inside, he stayed in, pulling her hips up so he could fully empty every seed.

The stench of blood was still thick in the air but the lust, both blood and sexual, had ceased straightaway when he came and he was brought back to his sobering mind. Kaname instantly removed himself, rapidly he sprung straight to his discarded clothes.

"You were definitely worth waiting 2200 years for Kaname, ," panted Sara heavily, laying back satisfied against the headboard, "I would expect anything less from you, just as your personality, you give the ultimate blend of severe pain and euphoric pleasure."

Kaname wearing only his trousers that he had yanked on in is rush to leave, rest of the clothes crumpled in his hand as he ran out the door without bothering, or wanting to look back.

"See you next month, my Majesty." She called after him.

- KxZ -

Zero had finally managed to calm and settle the children. 2 bottles of warm milk, a lullaby and a few rocks and Ayumu as soon fast asleep peacefully in his little cot. Akemi on the other hand, took a lot more coaxing, Zero thought it was best to try to make up a little lie to cover what she saw, something about a hide and seek game and daddy had to go find him. A few cookies and a warm bath followed by a bedtime story by mommy she joined her baby brother in the Land Of Nod too.

Zero watched her sleep for a few moments before quietly putting her favourite book away on the shelf, he jumped as he heard the front door bang open with a shaken Kaname running up the stairs, two at a time.

"Kana, what's happened? Did you find him?"

"Yes Ze-Ze. He is safe."

Barging past Zero on the landing hallway, he stepped in to the shower and turned the water so it was burning hot, as if to purify scorching his tainted skin.

So yeah, hoped you like it, I always get nervous writing lemons because I don't think I put enough 'actions' in but hopefully you get the rough idea what's happening ;P Anyway, cos of that damn SOPA thing, as soon as I post this I am going to start Chapter 4 so don't worry all me lil sweeties, not long to wait until next time. Ciao for now.

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I would be quick! Welcome back, y'all! Hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**Sorry the last chapter was so long, hey would you believe I originally intended it to be a one-shot. **

**Again, thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing, let's go ...**

Zero scrubbed the pans and plates with power than needs be. The bubbles and water going everywhere, he didn't need to do it, they could afford a cleaner, a damn army of cleaners if he wanted but instead he wanted to keep busy. He had already cooked breakfast, hovered, cleaned and even took the children to pay a visit his adopted dad who would normally strangle. Ever since Kaname told him, now 8 days ago, he just tried to find ways to carry on busy himself. If he was occupied he couldn't think. And if he couldn't think he couldn't hurt.

Brown strands of hair mingled with grey as Kaname come up behind his beloved and rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping him tightly within his arms. Zero sighed and let his fall back against Kaname's. Everything seemed to feel perfect when his husbands smell and warmth surrounding him. Zero wanted to forget it all and turn around and kiss and make up and ... and then it would all come back. He pulled his head back up and started to now washing Akemi's special Disney bowl that cereal still stuck to it.

"Ze-Ze please you have got to stop this," pleaded Kaname, pulling Zero away from the sink, taking the dishcloth out of his hand and bringing it up to his hand to kiss the knuckles. Zero pulled away ,turning back to continuing with the mugs now.

"I can't stop Kaname, the washing up is a chore that has to be done otherwise food goes all dried and grimy and – "

"Not that, you know what I mean," he turned Zero around again, holding his face firmly so that Zero had no choice but look at Kaname, "I am worried about you. Baby you have got talk to me. Open up and let it all out OK. You will make yourself ill and I, l love you so much Ze-Ze, and even if you are angry with me or even hate me, then yell at me, hit me. Anything. Just let it out darling."

"I have talked to you already about it."

"No, I explained the situation, you got upset, said "I understand" and have been in this depressed state since, so it is vital it is sorted out as you're not sleeping, you're not eating, and you haven't had any blood ... you know you need more blood than other vampires Ze, please stop this and talk it out with me. Please for your sake. For the children's sake. For our sake ..."

Seconds passed, though to them it though it felt a like an eternity as they stood there lost in each others eye's, lilac into garnet, faces slowly becoming closer, as was their lips. Being the tallest Kaname, held Zero's chin up and planted a butterfly kiss on his lips, Zero began to gently kiss back before open his mouth slightly to allow Kaname to slide his tongue which he did so lovingly, their kiss became more open mouthed and passionate. Kaname nudged Zero onto the kitchen table, mouths ahd now descended to each other necks. Zero could almost taste the vein as he smooched Kaname's neck, Kaname felt the shiver run through Zero.

"Go on," Kaname whispered into Zero's hair," you are desperate for it, you know you can drink whenever you want and however much you want, do it."

Lengthening his fangs, Zero grazed them across Kaname's jugular, he opened his mouth wide, ready to take a massive bite, and drink, drink away ... let that warm red liquid flow down his stomach and warm all his insides ..

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Typical," sighed Zero.

"I'll answer it Ze-Ze," kissing Zero's forehead

- KxZ -

"Takuma, how can I help you?" he didn't mean to be so abrupt with his life long best friend, but of course Takuma reminded of him of Ichijo.

"It's urgent that I talk to Kaname," he replied, lips quivering worriedly.

"Come in."

How could he be sociable to a relative of the man that stole his son but Takuma had always been the opposite of his grandfather so he deserved to be heard out. Takuma took the comfy arm chair in large drawing room while Kaname sat opposite in one of the long lounging settee.

"Um do you think Zero should be here to listen as well?"

"What is it about?"

"Kiseki."

"Kiseki?! Zero! Takuma has info on Kiseki."

"Hi, Takuma," Zero said passingly as he dropped himself down next to his hubby, "so what about our son, please tell me he is OK, wait you haven't come to tell us that –"

"No, no," soothed Takuma, "I promise you Kiseki is absolutely fine. In fact I have come here to bring you these photos, and look these pictures that Kiseki has painted for you too."

He passed them to Kaname and Zero, who smiled and laughed instantly upon seeing them. In one he was covered with flour from trying to make cookies, one was in the bath where he had all bubbles around his face so it looked like a beard and in his hair to make it pointy, another where he was playing with a puppy. Little tears of happiness filled there eyes upon seeing photographic proof that was alive still and unarmed.

"So Takuma, how did get these?"

"Well, I, I know where he is that's how," he replied guilty

"Where?"

"I can't tell you but don't worry he wont be harmed."

"Why cant you tell us?!"

"I can't, I got to go" he arose to leave, "I will continue to bring you pictures and that."

"Stop!" Zero grabbed his hand, "why can't you tell us."

"I can't OK."

"Takuma!"

"I CAN'T! I AM SORRY."

Kaname pushed him against the wall by the door just as Takuma was trying to escape.

"Now. Tell me why you can't," Kaname threatened, turning one finger into a claw. He didn't want to hurt him but he just needed to know.

"OK, it's because of ... Kaede," Takuma said sadly.

"What about her," Kaname wasn't expecting that answer.

"The same thing has happened to her as well. My grandfather has took too," Takuma broke down, covering his face with his hand, "he told me where Kiseki is so I could give you current updates and look after him so you know that Ichijo is keeping up his end of the bargain that after you do you what you have to, he will be returned. Ichijo didn't trust me to not just get Kiseki and bring him straight home, which given the choice you know I would do in a heartbeat but ..."

Takuma took several deep breaths and Kaname supported him by placing a caring arm on his shoulder.

"He threatened to do to her what he told you would happen to Kiseki. He's going to slit her throat with a Hunter's blade too and Kaname I have NO idea where she is. I don't even know if she is still alive now. Ichijo never loved her cos both her parents are male. He will Kaname he will kill her."

Kaname was holding on to Takuma, letting him cry it out.

_I always knew Asato Ichijo was an evil bastard ... he had no morals... and just when Kaname thought he couldn't sink no lower ... Ichijo kidnaps and threatens to kill his very own great-granddaughter_.

Please keep reading, have no idea what the next will be, if it will be and emotional one, lemony one and with whom lol. Remember to follow me on Instagram – KazeYaoi – I follow bk! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ohhhh I love this story so much it just seems to flow out of me out of me via my fingers. So I love updating :D**

**I love more your follows, favourites and reviewing, I just wanna grab you all in a big bear hug! And I am glad to see you all hate Ichijo now. And guess what! The SOPA law has . Whooooooo Save Fan Fiction!**

**Well anways, I've decided to give you the chapter that we have all been waiting ... our favourite fruit ... a KaZe flavoured lemon. You probably can tell already but I love KaZe **

Kaname and Zero bidded Takuma a warm goodbye, wished him and Senri good luck, support anadpromise, a promise that he will find Kaede alive and well and he will in return for the loving treatment Ichijo had shown them all, he'd put him through the uttermost pain that only a Pureblood can achieve

"Ze-Ze?, Ze-Ze? Where are you?"

When Kaname had turned from the door, Zero had gone. Searching each room he found him the conservatory , leaning over the table there , arms spaced out in front, head lowered, breathing angrily. Kaname worriedly walked up behind him rubbing his back.

"Ze-Ze, what's wrong babe?"

"I am just so fucking angry at myself Kaname," screaming, he smashed his fist repeatedly down on the wicker before upturning it in, breaking it and several other items in the process. Catching his hands in mid-air. Kaname pulled him into a hug to calm down until his breathing became back to normal. Finally after a few moments, all had quietened. Arms still encircling him, Kaname helped Zero over the matching wicker sofa set.

"Ze?"

"I'm sorry Kana,all this while I've been so fucking selfish and I just wanna punch it outta me!" Zero explained embarrassingly, head resting on Kaname's chest as they laid together.

"It's OK darling, and I think it's ready for our talk now then hey?" suggested Kaname, stroking the grey strands out of his eyes. Nodding, Zero continued.

"Takuma's situation really brought it home to me, I've been selfish so god damn selfish. I've been so wrapped up in my own feelings and feeling sorry for myself I didn't think how this affecting anyone else."

"It's perfectly natural to feel that way, and that's not feeling sorry for yourself ... it's called Jealously and you know what means ..." Kaname smirked while playfully nibbling away at Zero's er "it means you really really wuv me."

"I do," Zero smiled up at him sadly, "that's why it hurts to think of someone else touching you in the places that are all mine. Thinking from now, her hands will roam your body, she will be kissing the lips I thought that I only would taste "

"Mmm-hmm, I know baby and I would feel exactly the same if someone was all over you, so don't beat yourself up alright," Kaname kissed him while rocking him gently.

"But I do, because I put myself first when I should of realised that you was sacrificing your body, you're doing that for us, and mainly," Zero felt so guilty for this," my main concern should of been Kiseki. I am such a bad mother. I am sorry. So soory. Sorry Kaname."

"Hey shut up! You know actions speak louder than words right? Welllllllll why not SHOW me you're sorry?"

Zero looked up at his Kaname and saw the look in his eyes that he knew oh so well. To put it plainly, it was Kaname's "Fuck me right now" look, the look that Zero could NEVER kiss began immediately, tongues fighting against each other for dominance, spit spreading across their mouths. A hand instantly went on to the grey haired Hunter's crotch but Zero removed it.

"No, no Kana, not here, I have another idea," Zero drawled, getting off him, taking his hand, "let's go and, '_play'_"

Kaname's whole face lit up with a total passionate smirk , (and it wasn't the only thing that lit up!) he knew exactly what his wife meant by that – to go and visit their special private 'play' room. The room that was hidden their huge palace, a room that only knew where it was and the special lock code on how to enter, If you think by playroom I mean like that it was home to like a snooker table, air hockey, racing simulator etc you couldn't be further from the truth though it did have toys! Think more of a room covered in mirrors, silks, scented candles a heart shaped bed and hey lets not forget all the bondage and devices on sexual torture it housed too. The vampire King couldn't see any those delightful accessories though due to his eyes being covered by the one of many blindfold's they owned , he couldn't take it off by hand as his hands where imprisoned by the pink fluffy handcuffs. (Kaname could very usually use his powers to do it but where was the fun in that?)

"I'm all ready Kana," purred Zero ... and purred was the correct word for when Zero untied Kaname's blindfold, the sight before him hardened him immediately to the point the head of his cick was already hitting against his own belly button – Zero was wrapped around their stripper pole wearing nothing but little black kitten ears, a collar with his name on that was attached to a leash and just a smile! Grinding against the pole, swirling around, always trying to keep his legs fully open so Kaname could have a good full view. Swinging back on the pole, he rubbed his crotch up and down on it, moaning and groaning. Kaname and Zero having both the same thought, that it was Zero sliding up and down on his huge large hard pole. Zero crawled seductively from the stage where the pole was down to the naked bound Kaname tied onto the bottom of the bedstead.

"Rahhh! Meow meow!" purred Zero, curling his hands toward Kaname as if they was little kitty claws pawing away at finally come up between Kaname's leg, dragging his fangs in almost a tickling way, in the inner side all the way up to the thigh but never touching the area Kaname was craving to shove all in Zero's throat far enough that would be nearly dissolved by his stomach acids. Zero to continued licked, sucked, kissed, massaged all around Kaname's crotch but never once touching the gigantic meat stick of Kaname's at all.

Zero, finally giving one tiny kisss to the head,stood up, ass right in front in Kaname's face. Reaching behind him, Zero pulled his cheeks apart, jiggled his hips so Kanme's face was literally stuck between Zero's beautiful rounded mounds, his nose inside the silverette's hole. But that was it it, Kaname couldn't take no more! Breaking free from his tied wrist, witout warning, he tackled Zero to the ground, after a little writhing on the floor Kaname finally had Zero laying over his knee.

"You. Bad. Kitty. Cat. You. Should. Not. Tease. Master. Like. That. You. Know. When. You. Disobey. Master. You. . Be. Punished. Very. Serverly. Bad. Naughty. Kitty."

With each word, Kaname spanked Zero's ass, getting harder each time. Even with the bright red glowing across his skin, Zero mewled happily with each opened palm slap. Kaname held underneath Zero's waist and twisted him around in one swift moment so he was leaning over the bottom of the bed. Grabbing the leather strap of the leash from Zero's collar and used that to lash away across Zero's butt leaving bleeding gashes. The blood, blood from Zero's ass. How the hell could Kaname stop from going into blood lust from that?. His tongue lapping away at the cuts that poured out from his butt wounds.

Drinking his fill, his saliva healing the gashes, Kaname got his wife on the bed, ass up high in the air. His hole gaping wide open. Spitting inside, Kaname placed three probing fingers in, then the fourth and then finally his whole fist could be entered. Well what do you expect after 6 years of constant non-stop passionate fucking, and hey not to mention he had given birth to 3 cute little kiddo's from there (I don't get in why in some MPreg stories why they have C-Sections for the birth, they can have natural) Fisting and dribbling down inside that tasty hole, Kanamed with loving eyes towards his partner for eternity.

"You do know baby dont't you, this hole here, this is the the only hole that my cock belongs in, it's the only hole in the entire world my cock enjoys being in. Those nights once a month, please remember that."

Turning round, Zero smiled at him him sadly, understanding what he meant ... but quickly changed his face into a playful pout. "Oh you only love that one? What about my mouth?"

"Yeah OK i love your mouth, and after some practice, your nostrils and ears too, but first on the agenda is trying to work my foot in, got as far as my toes. But for now, I'm very happy to fill it with something just as large ..."

- KxZ -

Cuddling up to the Queen of vampires, Kaname snuggled into his hug. Zero waa still asleep, Zero looked exactly as a silver angel as he slept, well laying in his arms was like being in Heaven. Kaname watched as Zero's lids fluttered open revealing the bright lilac eyes that made him fall in love with him back at the academy, that time they stared at each other while staring into each others eyes in that shared detention for fighting over after Zero had tried again to shoot Aido, the same time Kaname had gone to bitchslap him, so hence grazing Kaname's arm with the bullet in the process.

"Morning my precious one," beamed Kaname down at him.

"Morning ... Kana." Zero yawned, turning on his side to stroke his face, "do you think we should pick Akemi and Ayumu from Kaien's."

"Cross doesn't mind, he adores them, though sometimes I think even Ayumu has more sense than him!"

"I was thinking more of the children, they've had to stay there all that time so we could have a 5 day fuck marathon. I feel so sorry for them having to put up with him for that long."

"True, we will pick them up after lunch. It's still early though, we got hours, might as well fill the time!"

With that Kaname pulled the king sized duvet over their heads. All that could be heard was giggling, panting, moaning, skin slapping against each other and screaming.

Soooooooo I hope you liked that lemon, I know Kaname and Zero definitely did! Hope it shows what a tuly big KaZe fan I am! :P

Until next time my darling KaZer's xxxxxxxx


End file.
